Harry Potter Songbook
by Evanne Martine Hall
Summary: Since it makes more sense to post all my HP songfics in the same place instead of one by one, here it is. They don't go in any sort of order, so if you read one, then read another and are confused, remember that they aren't arranged in any special order.
1. There You'll Be

Ginny sniffed back tears that were threatening to come streaming down her face. She never expected any of this. It had been only days . . . but it felt like years. She was only sixteen. Sixteen-year-olds weren't meant to deal with things like this. Day after day of the same thing, over and over. It was beginning to feel like this was going to be the rest of her life. Two had gone before today, and now it was time to say goodbye to the last person she would ever want to say good-bye to. 

As she approached the sleek, shiny black casket, half open and lined with white satin, with a huge bouquet of white roses on top, she felt a sudden surge of pain. She couldn't do this. Instead, she turned and went to sit at the table she had been sitting at for six years now, and she still had one more to go. The Great Hall was filled with mourning people. The only empty house table was the Slytherins'. 

Ginny pulled the black veil down from her hat over her face. She was free to cry. Gathering strength and courage, she stood from her table and approached the raised platform on which the High Table usually sat. Now, it held flowers, the casket, and a large, moving photograph of the face Ginny didn't want to see. But she had to. Tears streaming down her face, but not making a sound, she approached the casket. 

His eyes were closed. The long, black lashes were prominent against the pale white skin. An unnatural blush had been applied to his cheeks. His black hair was still unruly. Even in death, it refused to lie down. The lightning bolt scar still marred his otherwise perfect forehead. Ginny stood perfectly still, gloved hands clasped in front of her, tears streaming silently down her face, eyes glued to the man . . . the boy . . . in the casket in front of her. 

_When I look back on these times,_

_And the dreams we left behind,_

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life . . ._

__

Ron brushed the two tears that had begun to fall from underneath his red lashes. He had promised himself that if he came today, he wouldn't cry. Tears weren't of any use to anybody, anyway. He shook himself mentally, straightened his tie, and stepped slowly into the Great Hall. Nearly everyone turned to face him. Many people - Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike - came to him, the boys grasping his hand and shoulder in a friendly way, and the girls enclosing him in a comforting hug. He noticed Cho Chang was there, back a year after graduation, to say good-bye forever to the Boy-Who-Lived. He smiled stiffly at her, the best he could manage. She smiled comfortingly back at him. She had always been very nice. 

He turned and saw a small redhead standing in front of the casket. He knew at once who it was, and nearly burst into sympathetic tears on the spot. Swallowing hard and telling himself to suck it up, he approached his sister. 

A few long strides later he was at her side. He slipped a comforting arm around her - not unlike what he used to do when he and Ginny were little and escaping from Fred and George. Ginny didn't move. Ron's eyes roved over the body in the casket, dressed in scarlet Quidditch robes with a Chudley Cannons medallion hung around his neck - he had been accepted as Seeker only a few weeks ago. No more would the youngest Seeker in a century fly his world-class Firebolt and seek out the Golden Snitch. His faithful friend was gone. 

_When I look back on these days,_

_I'll look and see your face,_

_You were right there for me._

__

Hermione could hardly stand the atmosphere in the Great Hall. She had worn plain black robes and obviously hadn't given a thought to her appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face tear streaked, puffy red bags underlined her eyes, and her hair was matted and frizzy. Sympathetic and sorrowful looks came her way. She hadn't left her dormitory since the body was found and everyone's fears were confirmed. 

She barely brought herself to look anyone in the eye, and when she did, the person greeting her was . . . Draco Malfoy. She gasped as his silver blonde hair came into view, then saw the redness in his light blue eyes. They glistened, then the moisture was quickly blinked away. 

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she croaked, too weak to really spit hatred, and ending up with something just short of annoyance. 

Draco shifted uneasily, then, suddenly, said, "Dare." He meant that he had been dared to come, but the look on his face said otherwise. Hermione didn't say anything else on the subject. 

"Why don't you just get out of my way?" she droned, her voice slow and exhausted. Malfoy didn't move. Then, just as suddenly as he had spoken, his arms reached out and wrapped themselves around her, pulling her into a stiff and awkward hug. Hermione returned it weakly, wanting to push away, but being too spent to do so. He let go and hurried out of the Great Hall, hands brushing over his eyes. 

Hermione turned back to the casket. White and black. Black and white. The lines were so blurred now, no one even knew what to think. White for his innocence and purity of spirit. Black for his past that had been stained and tainted. A sob escaped before she could choke it back, echoing off the walls of the nearly silent hall. She stood next to her other best friend and stared down into the casket. A life stolen twice. By the same person. Ron let go of Ginny and pulled Hermione into a warm, comforting hug as she sobbed into his jacket. Ron seemed to nearly be giving enough comfort for two people. Having Ron there nearly lessened the pain of knowing he would never be there again. That the memories were all they had left. 

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life._

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be._

_And everywhere I am there you'll be . . ._

__

Sirius entered slowly to astonished and bewildered stares from the people around. He had only been declared free a week ago, and many wizarding folk were surprised, to say the least, when they saw him. He didn't do anything. He just let them stare. His eyes were transfixed on the casket in front of him, and the three people - no, children - standing in front of it. A grief-stricken Ginny, a sobbing mess that was Hermione, and the rock, the strong one, Ron. He wasn't enough, but at least he was there. Sirius felt that if he had to be strong, it would be too much. 

He reached the casket in no time, seeing the pale, gaunt face of his godson lying lifeless in the coffin. It would have been enough to make any man break down. Sirius hit his knees, face in his hands, shaking and howling with sobs. 

"It's all my fault!" he said. "I should have done more to protect him! It was my job!" He lifted his face skywards and yelled, "I'm sorry, James! I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I'm sorry I was a failure!" He bent his head back down and slammed his fists on the floor. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him. He didn't notice. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the boy, "I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I spent your whole life in Azkaban and on the run. I'm sorry you never had a real family. I'm sorry everything that happened to you was my fault. I shouldn't have made Peter the secret-keeper. I shouldn't have gone after him like that, and I shouldn't have ever left you alone. You were the reason I did what I did. You were my reason for living. You gave me everything I ever wanted. I loved you like a son, you know that? I loved you like a SON!" He screamed the last sentence to the entire Great Hall. He buried his face in his hands again. "You gave me strength. You gave me the will to go on." 

_When you showed me how it feels,_

_To feel the sky within my reach._

_And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me . . ._

__

Remus Lupin entered quietly, to no real reaction of any sort. It was as if he wasn't even there. The full moon had been two weeks ago, and he was still looking weak. But he was also looking very wounded and pained. His eyes - the last thing that looked young about him - were clouded with sadness and grief. He joined his friend in front of the casket. He put his hand on his back to comfort him. 

"It isn't your fault, Sirius," he said quietly, "You had no way of knowing any of this was going to happen." Sirius, who would have argued normally, simply sobbed still, his tears nearly spent. Remus left his hand there and continued to speak. 

"I never . . ." he choked, gulped, then spoke again. "I never would have made it this far without you. He may have been James's son, but he was yours . . . in spirit. He loved you, Sirius, I know he did. And thanks to you, he made it out of that house when he was a baby. And without him, I never would have made it this far. He's not really gone, Padfoot." 

_Your love made me make it through,_

_Oh, I owe so much to you,_

_You were right there for me._

__

Albus Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall with a few askance looks from his students. He walked directly to the growing gathering of people in front of the casket and took his place beside Hermione, who was still sobbing into Ron. He nodded to Ron, touched Hermione on the shoulder, then looked to the body in the casket. This was a personal blow. He loved each and every one of his students, but this one had been special. He had been a better person all the way around than he had known in a long time. He had been . . . a great wizard. Dumbledore took a small object from his robe and placed it in the coffin next to his medallion. It was a small Gryffindor lion. 

"A true Gryffindor," he said. A single tear rolled down his cheek. 

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life._

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be . . ._

__

Hermione took an object from her robes as well. She held it to her heart for a moment, then said, "I thought you should take this with you. That way you'll always . . . fly with the Cannons." It was the book, Flying with the Cannons. She placed it next to him in the casket. "You were the light at the end of my tunnel." 

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength . . ._

Ron withdrew something from his robes. He looked at it a moment then said, "You won't be around for Christmas this year, so Mum made you yours early." He tucked the Weasley sweater next to his friend and the book. "Thank you, my friend." 

_And I wanna thank you now for all the ways . . ._

__

Sirius picked himself up off the floor and took out a piece of parchment. "So you can always know what's happening at Hogwarts," he managed to choke. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said, tapping the parchment. The Marauder's Map appeared. Sirius laid it in the casket softly, and said, "This isn't good-bye." 

_You were right there for me . . ._

__

Remus placed the album that Hagrid had given the boy his first year beside him. "You're with them now," he said, "But you might want this later." 

_You were right there for me . . ._

__

Ginny removed something from her black clutch purse. It was a single, short-stemmed red rose. She put it to her lips and whispered, "In life, you were always there for me. Now, in death, it's my turn to be there for you. I love you." She placed the rose on his chest. "Always." 

_Always . . ._

__

The six stood and looked at the body in the casket for a moment, then one by one then left. Dumbledore returned to his study, tears leaking slowly down into his beard. 

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky . . ._

__

Sirius followed, unable to stand being there any longer. He went to his house in London, where he and his godson would have lived if things had been different. 

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life . . ._

__

Remus lingered only a little while longer, returning to his home with sad thoughts and happy memories. 

_I'll keep a part of you with me . . ._

Ron kissed Hermione's last tears away before returning to the Gryffindor common room, immersing himself in a one-man game of chess. 

_And everywhere I am there you'll be . . ._

Hermione kissed her fingers and reached them out to the boy in the casket. She turned slowly and followed Ron. They would later seek solace in each other, and end up in love, never forgetting their friend. 

_And everywhere I am there you'll be . . ._

Ginny stared at her lost love for a longer time than anyone else. She finally smiled and whispered, "I'll always remember you." She then returned to her table as the whole hall lifted their glasses and said in hushed voices, "To Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived . . ." 

_There you'll be . . . ._


	2. What Might Have Been

/N: This follows a different scenario than the previous one. I'm sorry if I confuse you. I just post these as I write them. In this one, Harry isn't dead. 

Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks with trepidation. She knew Ron was the new owner, but she couldn't convince Maggie to go anywhere else. She had thought she'd moved on with her life. She had a new job, a new house, a new car, a new life. She had been married, divorced, and had full custody of her three, beautiful children. The only problem was, every time she looked at her precious boys, she saw Ron. 

__

_Sure I think about you now and then  
_

_But it's been a long, long time._

__

It was true. Hermione and Ron had dated at Hogwarts, married just after their seventh year, and started a family immediately. It was what they both wanted. Of course, it was a little too much for both of them. Ron was a struggling entrepreneur, and Hermione was a mere secretary in the Ministry. Their three consecutive children made their lives a little unbearable and made them more than a little irritable. 

When they divorced, Ron and Hermione agreed to giving Hermione full custody of their three boys. They moved on, and never heard from each other. Their sons grew up without a father, but with a mother and an "Uncle" Harry who loved them and cared for them. Hermione was very happy with her new life. Except for some nights, she dreamed of the redhead who still held her heart. 

  
_I've got a good life now, I've moved on  
_

_So when you cross my mind . . .  
_

Hermione decided it was time to speak to Ron again. She saw him at the bar and went straight up to it, shaking all the way down to her toes. She hated the way looking at him still gave her butterflies. She sat on a stool in front of the bar and said, "Bartender, butterbeer." 

Ron turned and nearly dropped the tankard he was holding. "Hermione?" he asked. She nodded. "You look good," he said, filling the tankard with butterbeer. 

"So do you," replied Hermione, taking it from him. She looked down at the wedding ring she still wore on her finger. She took it off quickly and hid it in her pocket, so he hopefully wouldn't see. She didn't need to hear it tonight. 

  


_I try not to think about  
_

_What might have been  
_

_'Cause that was then and we have taken different roads._

Ron noticed. "What's that?" he asked, quickly slipping his own ring into his pocket. They'd left all that behind long ago. It was just habit now. 

_  
We can't go back again, there's no use giving in._  


"Oh, nothing," said Hermione. "How've you been, Ron?" she asked. There was no use going down the road of discussing rings and ancient history. They'd nearly done that once before. 

"Pretty good," answered Ron. "Business is always good, so there's no worrying there. How are you and . . ." his voice trailed off. Hermione knew why. He missed his kids, even though he'd never admit it. 

_And there's no way to know  
_

_What might have been._

"Come with me," said Ron, leading Hermione into a back room. She stood and followed. She found herself in a small, private sitting room. Ron sat in an armchair by the fire and gestured for her to do the same. She did. 

"I'm not going to pretend this isn't awkward," said Ron, "But I want to know. They're my kids, too, Hermione. I just . . . I wish I could be there for them, you know?" 

Hermione nodded. "I know," she said, "But there's no possible way, now, Ron. It's been nearly ten years. They would be so confused. I don't want to do that to them." 

They sat silently for a moment. Then Ron asked, "Why did we break up?" 

"Please don't start that, Ron," said Hermione. 

"Why did we, though?" 

Hermione thought for a moment then said, "We just . . . drifted apart." 

  


_We could sit and talk about this all night long  
_

_And wonder why we didn't last._  


Ron laid his hand on Hermione's. "Those were the best years of my life, Hermione," he said softly, with his hand on hers, "The years when we were together? With Adam, and Brighton, and little Mark? They'll always live in my memory as the happiest times in my life." 

Hermione took her hand back. "But they're gone, now Ron," she said, "Adam and Brighton and Mark aren't babies anymore. Adam's starting Hogwarts next term, did you know that? And Brighton's going the year after, and Mark's following him. You can't live in the past." 

_Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know  
_

_But we'll have to leave them in the past._  


Ron hung his head. "I know," he said. They were silent for a while, before Ron asked, "Are you married?" 

Hermione laughed. "No," she answered. "Are you?" Ron laughed and answered no. 

"Have you heard from Harry?" he asked. Hermione looked at him. 

"Every day," she said. "He helps with the boys when he's not busy with work. He's practically raised them with me, Ron. He's like their father. He took your place when you didn't want it." 

Ron looked a little hurt. He missed his sons so much. He wished he hadn't missed out on their childhoods. He wished he could see them. But there was no way, now, just as Hermione had said. 

_So try not to think about  
_

_What might have been,  
_

_'Cause that was then and we have taken different roads.  
_

_We can't go back again, there's no use giving in  
_

_And there's no way to know  
_

_What might have been._  


Suddenly, Ron knelt in front of Hermione. "What if we tried again," he said, "What if we gave it another go? We were young, and stupid, and we weren't ready. We're ready now. We're doing all right, and we'd be doing even better together. We could give the boys a proper home, with a proper family. Why don't we try again?" 

_That same old look in your eyes,_  


Hermione looked out of the window. The stars were shining, just like the tears in her eyes. Why couldn't she just say yes to Ron, the man she loved? Everything would be perfect, just like those stars in the sky. 

_It's a beautiful night,  
_

_I'm so tempted to stay._  


"I can't," she said finally, "It's been too long. It would never work. You know it would never work." 

_But too much time has gone by_  


"You're right," said Ron, standing. "It's been too long. We don't even know each other anymore. If we were to try again, it would be terrible. Don't forget to tell the boys I love them." He held out a hand to her in good-bye. Instead, she flung her arms around his neck. 

"I never will forget you, Ronald Weasley," she said. She then pulled back, said good-bye, then turned and walked out of the door. 

_We should just say goodbye  
_

_And turn and walk away_  


Ron watched her go. A single tear fell down his cheek. He had just lost the best thing he'd ever had for the second time in his life. 

_And try not to think about  
_

_What might have been  
_

_'Cause that was then and we have taken different roads._

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye as she joined her friend at the bar. She laid her money down under her tankard and left. She had never felt worse in her whole life. 

_  
We can't go back again, there's no use giving in  
_

_And there's no way to know  
_

_What might have been_  


"What was that about, Ron?" asked one of his employees from behind the bar. 

"Nothing, Jack," he said, still looking at the door. "Just an old friend." 

_No, we'll never know_  


" 'Mione, are you okay?" asked Maggie as they walked to the train station to catch the next one to London. 

"Yeah," she answered, dabbing her eyes. "Just the light. My eyes aren't used to the light." 

_What might have been._


	3. Please Remember

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood at Platform 9 3/4 after returning for the last time from Hogwarts. They watched as their friends and classmates went through the barrier one last time. It hadn't seemed like seven years. It had been the best seven years of their lives. Now they had to say good-bye. 

"Where has our time gone?" asked Hermione thickly, choking on a lump in her throat. "It seems like yesterday that Ron was accusing me of being an insufferable know-it-all for the first time." 

"Remember when you snuck out to Hogsmeade under your invisibility cloak in third year, Harry?" asked Ron. "And hit Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle with mud?" 

"Yeah," nodded Harry, laughing. "That was a great day." 

"There were a lot of those," said Hermione sadly. 

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away,  
_

_And you're left with yesterday._

_  
Left with the memories . . .  
_

"I want you guys to never forget me, okay?" asked Hermione. 

"I could never do that, Hermione," said Harry. 

"Me niether. Just promise you won't forget me," added Ron. 

"Why would we forget a redheaded git like you?" asked Harry playfully. 

"Yeah, Ron," said Hermione, then seriously, "Thinking about you will always make me laugh." 

_I, I'll always think of you and smile,   
_

_And be happy for the time   
_

_I had you with me . . .  
_

"What are you going to do now?" asked Harry to Ron. Ron shrugged. 

"Dad offered me a spot in his department," he said. "I guess I could start there. A bloke's gotta make money. What about you?" 

"Cannons are holding trials at the end of the month. Their sponsors have pretty much told me I could play for any of their teams. I'm going to start there and see where I can get to. What are you going to do, Hermione?" 

"Cambridge University of Witchcraft and Wizardry accepted me last week, after I got my N.E.W.T.s back. After I finish there I can come teach at Hogwarts. Maybe I'll study abroad for awhile later," she said. The three of them looked at their shoes again. It would be at least four years until they were all together again, if Hermione was going to college. 

_Though we go our seperate ways   
_

_I won't forget so don't forget   
_

_The memories we made . . .  
_

"This is so hard," said Hermione angrily, a single tear leaking from the corner of her eye. "It shouldn't be this hard to leave you two idiots," she laughed. 

"Hey, Remus, Sirius, and James managed to stay in touch after Hogwarts," said Ron. "We're the Dream Team, remember? We're the modern-day Marauders! Nothing will keep us apart for long." 

  
_Please remember, please remember   
_

_I was there for you   
_

_And you were there for me . . .   
_

Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck. "Just don't go get yourself killed playing Quidditch, all right?" she said. Harry nodded. Hermione turned to Ron. 

"I want to hear you're running for Minister sometime soon, okay?" she said. He laughed and nodded. They pulled apart, brushing tears away. 

"You guys were the best friends I ever had," she said, tears flowing freely now. 

_Please remember, our time together   
_

_The time was yours and mine   
_

_While we were wild and free.  
_

_Please remember, please remember me . . .  
_

"I don't want to say good-bye," said Harry. "It sounds like we'll never see each other again. And we will. I'll Apparate to your houses if you don't stay in touch!" he threatened, emerald eyes glistening with tears. "I love you both so much," he said, putting an arm around Ron's shoulders and taking hold of Hermione's hand. "Come to my games, then?" 

  
_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say   
_

_And it's sad to walk away  
_

_With just the memories . . .  
_

"Get us box seats, all right?" said Ron, hugging his friend. "Or else I'm not going." 

Harry laughed. "Fine, then," he said. Hermione kissed him on the cheek. 

"Destined for the World Cup," she proclaimed. 

"Wish we could all stay together," said Harry. 

_Who's to know what might have been.  
_

_We'll leave behind a life and time.  
_

_I'll never know again . . .  
_

"But we can't," said Hermione. "The world goes on around us." She laughed. "Remember S.P.E.W.?" she asked. The boys rolled their eyes. 

"Yes," they groaned together. "That was one of your less brilliant ideas, Hermione," said Ron. She promptly elbowed him in the ribs. 

  
_Please remember, please remember   
_

_I was there for you   
_

_And you were there for me . . .  
_

"Remember the Valentine's Ball in fifth year?" asked Harry. "I was so nervous when I asked Cho that I fell flat on my face in the middle of the hallway?" 

"Yeah," Ron laughed. "You were quite the funny sight, mate," he said. 

_And remember, please remember me.  
  
Please remember, please remember   
_

_I was there for you   
_

_And you were there for me . . .  
_

"Remember when Malfoy asked me to the dance?" asked Hermione. Ron and Harry shot odd glances at her. 

"That's not even funny," said Ron. 

"Especially since it just happened this year," added Harry. 

"You two were so mad I thought you were going to kill him for sure," giggled Hermione. Ron and Harry glared at her. 

_Please remember, our time together   
_

_The time was yours and mine   
_

_While we were wild and free.  
_

_Please remember, please remember me . . .  
_

Hermione looked sadly at the two of them. "Leaving now is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done," she said. "I wish so much that we were eleven again. There were so many things I'd do differently, but then so many things I'd keep the same." 

  
_And how we laugh and how we smile   
_

_And how this heart was yours and mine . . .  
_

"I wouldn't change a thing," said Ron. "I loved every minute of it. Well, except for those spent in detention with Snape." They laughed. 

_And how a dream was out of reach   
_

_I stood by you, you stood by me . . .  
_

"You stuck by me through everything," said Harry. "Even when you didn't like what I was doing. Especially you, Hermione, during fourth year. I adore you for that. I'll never forget the kindness and acceptance you two showed me. You looked past the scar and saw the person. Thank you." 

_We took each day and made it shine _

__

_We wrote our names across the sky . . .  
_

The three of them were now crying openly. They hugged again, and slowly, silently, the time came for them to leave. Hermione went first. "Thank you for being so understanding of me, Harry," she said, brushing his bangs back away from his face. Then she turned to Ron. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "And you," she said, "You, Scarecrow. I think I'll miss you most of all." Ron kissed her on the forehead, and she went through the barrier into the Muggle world. 

_We ride so fast, we ride so free . . ._

__

"I guess this is so long," said Ron to Harry, hugging him again. "I won't forget you, mate," he said. "Don't forget to write," he added, wheeling his cart around to go through the barrier after Hermione. 

_And I knew that you had me . . .  
_

Harry watched his friend go. A silent tear fell down his cheek as his godfather, the newly freed Sirius Black, approached him. 

"Ready to go?" he asked. 

Harry sighed. "Not really," he said, "But the world goes on around us. And sometimes we can't yell, 'Stop, I wanna get off.' " 

Sirius looked at him. "You certainly have grown up," he said. Harry smiled. That he had. 

Harry had just recently passed his Apparition test, so he and Sirius Apparated together to the flat where they were to live for a while. Harry looked around him and whispered, "The world goes on around us. I'll never forget you, Ron . . . Hermione." 

_  
Please remember, Please remember . . ._

__


	4. Angels in Waiting

Hermione looked at the picture of herself, Harry, and Ron waving on their graduation day. They had been so happy, grinning madly at the camera, waving diplomas and empty hands. She smiled. They had been so sweet, her boys, her friends, nearly her brothers. 

She had never had friends like that. And she probably never would again. Because her friends, her brothers, had been stolen from her the night Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts, leaving her nothing but the pictures and the memories. 

_We stayed up on the common room floor  
In our school bed sheets, by a nice, warm fire.  
In a fort made of pillows, we talked for hours  
My two "brothers" and me.  
Keeping the faith; racing with destiny.  
_

If Hermione ever had to describe them as anything, it was angels. Sure, they weren't perfect, but if she was sad, they made her smile, if she were hurt they made her heal. There was nothing they couldn't do. "They were perfect in the only way a human can be perfect," thought Hermione, looking at a picture of Harry on his broomstick, "They were perfect in their imperfections." She gently kissed Harry's forehead in the picture, feeling a lump beginning to form in her throat. 

  
_They were angels in waiting.  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,  
Away from their pain  
Treasuring time, 'til time came to leave,  
Leaving behind sweet memories.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings.  
_

It was odd, Hermione had always thought, how Ron and Harry never talked about the future. Hermione always told them of her plans for going off to wizarding college and coming back to teach at Hogwarts. She told them of her greatest ambitions and of her most secret desires. She always regarded their lack of aspirations as "living in the moment." She understood now, that maybe, they knew they had precious little time on this earth. She closed her eyes and fondly remembered each and every one of their conversations together. She would never forget them, and they would live through her, just as she promised . . . 

  
_Somehow they knew they'd never grow old.  
Sometimes the body is weaker than the soul.  
In their darkest hour, I made a promise  
I will always keep:  
I'll give them life; I'll let them live through me._

__

  
"Oh, God!" Hermione cried, "Harry!" She ran to his side. She could tell his pain was excruciating. Voldemort had wanted him to suffer. He looked up at Hermione with tears in his emerald eyes. 

"I'm going to die, Hermione," he said simply. Hermione shook her head. 

"No, no you're not. We're going to get you to Madame Pomfrey and she'll mend you right up," choked Hermione. Harry put his fingertips to her lips. 

"Just promise me you . . . won't forget me," he whispered. A tear fell from Hermione's eye as she nodded. Harry's eyes slowly went out of focus, and his body went limp in her arms. She closed his eyelids with her fingertips, then sobbed into his chest. Her best friend was gone . . . 

  
_They were angels in waiting.  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,  
Away from their pain  
Treasuring time, 'til time came to leave,  
Leaving behind sweet memories.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for me.  
_

Ron had been killed by Avada Kedavra a few moments later, as Hermione struggled to reach him, unwilling to let Harry go. Hermione knitted her brow together as she remembered these things. Nearly six years had passed since then, but she still couldn't bear to think of it. They were waiting for her now. 

  
_They were angels in waiting . . .  
_

She closed her photo album. Enough pain for today. She had thought she was ready to go back. It turned out that she wasn't. Time heals all wounds . . . all it takes is time. 

_Waiting for wings to fly from this world . . ._

__

She placed the album back on its shelf, next to the volumes of Muggle and magic books. Her study was lined with them. A fire blazed in the fireplace, and a desk stood in the corner. As perfect a place as could ever have been asked for. 

  
_Away from their pain . . ._

__

Hermione sat down in her chair. Maybe they didn't have a future, but she did. And she did everything she had planned. 

  
_Treasuring time, 'til time came to leave . . ._

She had gone off to university, just as she had planned. She had then returned to the place which, to her, housed the ghosts and memories of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley - Hogwarts. 

  
_Leaving behind sweet memories . . ._

__

She was a teacher there. She had done what she had planned on doing. She carried the memories of her best friends with her everywhere. She let them live through her. 

  
_Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings.  
_

Now all Professor Hermione Potter-Weasley had to do was live the rest of her life, and join her brothers . . . wherever they were. 

_Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for me._


	5. The Way You Look Tonight

The Great Hall was full of people. Different colors of dress robes filled the room and dazzled Ron's eyes as he approached her table. Just breathe, he told himself. You're all right. Just breathe. He reached her side quickly. "Hullo, Hermione," he said. 

Hermione turned in her chair and smiled when she saw his face. "Well, hullo, Ron! I was wondering where you'd gotten off to. Sit down, come on." 

Ron sat. She looked amazing in her shimmering robes of green satin, trimmed in thin, white lace. A string of white pearls graced her delicate neck, while matching earrings dangled from her perfect ears. Her hair was swept up in an elegant style, curled and framing her face in a way that Ron swore made her look like an angel. She smiled again, a little nervously this time, as she saw Ron staring at her. 

"What is it?" she asked, smoothing her robes self-consciously. 

"You look . . . beautiful," breathed Ron. Hermione blushed. The music changed. A slow song. Ron swallowed and glanced around nervously. He wiped his hands inconspicuously on the sides of his dark blue robes and asked a bit squeakily, "Would you like to dance?" 

Hermione's eyes and mouth widened in surprise. Then she smiled. "I would love to, Ron." 

Ron took Hermione's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. He placed one hand gently in the small of her back, and took her hand in his other one. She rested her other hand on his shoulder. Both of their hearts were racing as they began to move in time with the music. 

Ron watched Hermione's face as they moved around the dance floor. She was so pretty. No matter what happened after this, he would always remember this moment. He would always remember tonight. 

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow_

_Just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

__

__

__Ron carefully and cautiously pulled Hermione a little closer to him, so that they were only an inch apart. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her hair, her flower-scented perfume, and the wonderful smell that only belonged to Hermione. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her forever, but instead simply swayed her back and forth with the music. 

She looked up at him and smiled. "This is nice," she said. For a brief moment their eyes locked and Ron felt his knees go weak. Then, just as quickly as it happened, it was gone. Ron blinked and looked away, wishing he could just stare into those eyes forever. 

__

__

_Oh but you're lovely_

_With your smile so warm,_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me to love you_

_Just the way you look tonight._

__

__

__Ron's mouth began to dry up. He had to say it. If he didn't say it now, he would never get it out. Then the moment would be gone forever, and he'd never get it back. He spun Hermione under his arm. She laughed a little, then they settled back into the rhythm of their dance. 

"I can't believe you said that to Snape today," said Hermione. "His eyes nearly fell out of his head." 

"Sure, but it got me detention as well," said Ron. Hermione laughed. Ron's heart leapt into his throat. If only she knew just how beautiful and wonderful she was, he thought. 

"This is just one of those nights you wish would never end, isn't it?" she asked. Ron nodded. 

"Yeah," he said a little absently. "Yeah, it is." 

__

__

_With each word, your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart._

__

Suddenly, without warning, Hermione gently rested her head on Ron's chest. He drew in a sharp breath at having her so close and immediately got another deep breath of her delightful combination of scents. He rested his chin on the top of her head, ever so slightly, and closed his eyes. This was wonderful. He truly did wish this night wouldn't end, that they could dance like this forever. He had to tell her. He _had_ to. It was just three simple words. How could it be so hard to say them? 

"Hermione, I . . ." he stopped. 

"What is it, Ron?" she asked, looking into his eyes. They stopped dancing. 

_Lovely, never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless change_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight._

__

__

__The music wound down, and finally stopped. The other students dancing clapped politely for the band, while Ron and Hermione remained frozen in their position, staring into each other's eyes. 

"Ron, is everything all right?" she asked urgently. 

"Ev-everything's fine," he said. "Everything's . . . perfect." 

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you . . .?" 

Ron gently put a finger to her lips to quiet her. He took a deep breath and said, "Hermione, I love you." 

__

__

_Just the way you look tonight._


End file.
